Remembering The Daughter Of Evil
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Rin and Len Kagamine seem to lead a normal life. But what if after a certain history lesson in a class of Rin's begins to trigger strange dreams for Rin? What is it that she'll remember and how is it that she'll end up dealing with it? Will she understand it or will history repeat itself?
1. Chapter 1

Rin Kagamine sat at her desk, her hair tousled slightly with her bangs pinned away from her face gently with her favorite pins and she looked out the window. She stared out at the sky wandering if the sky had ever been that blue before and she smiled to herself gently. She felt peaceful yet somewhat sorrowful when she stared at the sky as though there was something from long ago she had forgotten about when it came to that sky. She shook off the feelings and her eyes stayed locked on the sky watching birds fly around and across that eternal blue sky and she rested her cheek against her hand looking out the window longingly wanting to get outside and enjoy the beautiful weather out there. When Miki kicked her chair gently she blinked snapping out of her daze rather quickly and she looked to the front of the class where Yowane was presenting a project and she blinked then rubbed her hands over her face. Damn! She'd totally spaced the project and it was due today, she'd left her project at home too! She sighed out softly before stretching out gently and she seemed to peek through her fingers as she sighed slightly when the teacher looked at Rin and seemed to smile even as the blonde shrunk down in her seat slowly.

"Rin Kagamine. Do you want to present your project next?" The teahcer asked, his eyes were kind enough but Rin felt like screaming immediately.

"I-I'm sorry I don't have my project with me." She said looking down her cheeks flushing slightly as a few giggles echoed around her and she let out a soft breath but the teacher just smiled in his kind way.

"It's alright Rin. Until tomorrow we'll be focusing on old royal families. The first family we'll be working on is the Lucifen d'Autriche family. It is known that-" The teacher said but the bell rang its piercing shriek and the sound of chairs scraping against the ground made him sigh. "Remember we'll be studying more of the Lucifen D'Autriche family later this week! Enjoy your afternoons." He said sitting down in his chair behind his desk.

"Hey Rin what are you doing after school?" Miku said looking over at the blonde and Rin blinked gently looking into Miku's teal eyes then smiled.

"Just homework is all." She replied picking up her bag and they both began walking to the door.

"Ah I see! Well me and Yowane are hanging out later today if you feel like coming over at any time." Miku said smiling gently at Rin and she retured the smile.

"THank you for the offer Miku. Maybe I will come over." She said smiling a bit more and giggled. "Unless your meeting with Kaito~" She said again grinning widely which made Miku blush a deep scorching red.

"Rin! You shouldn't tease!" Miku said but grinned back at the blonde then sighed out gently her cheeks remaining red as they walked down the hall. "Kaito is such a good boyfriend, he's sweet and attentive plus he always tastes like some form of ice cream!" She said lauhging and Rin laughed with her gently.

"Miku! Come on!" Yowane shouted from down the hall and Miku smiled almost apologetically and hugged Rin.

"Call me!" She said before running off in the direction of Yowane her pig tails seemed to whip crazily and Rin smiled gently.

"Hey Rin wanna walk home together." Len asked seeming to come out of nowhere and she smiled up at him brightly and happily.

"Of course! You don't need to ask we live in the same house so there's no need to ask." She replied smiling and he smiled back immediately taking her hand gently and she held his tight as they began walking to the end of the hall way when she began to swing their hands gently.

"So how was history?" He asks as they walked down the stairs, each step seemed to be synchronized and she smiled a bit softer.

"It was alright. I got embarrassed when I forgot my project at home but the teacher said we were going to start learning about royal families and the first will be the Lucifen d'Autriche family." She said casually but some part of her recognized the last name of that family as though it was her own last name.

"That family sounds familiar to me. Isn't that strange?" He said as they walked down the front hall reaching the front doors shoving them open and she sihghedo ut happily as she looked up at the sky slightly.

"It is strange but the name sounds familiar to me too. Maybe we both heard it somewhere so it makes sense." She said and they shared a smile.

"That does make plenty of sense. So what do you think Mom will be making for dinner?" He said smiling as they walked down the street slowly, other people ran past them laughign and meeting up with their friends as they continued walking in their slow pace.

"Maybe it'll be noodles! Or ramen!"She said grinning and he laughed loudly smiling widely.

"Maybe! I can't wait to get home though if that's what you think dinner might be." He said grinning and they continued walking at the normal pace smiling.

"Hey Len I have a question." Rin said suddenly serious and he looked at his sister tilting his head.

"Yeah? What is it?"

"Is it bad to like a friend's boyfriend?" She asked her voice suddenly softer and almost quieter.

"I wouldn't say its bad but I'd guess it'd better to tell that friend instead of just keeping it inside. It'd be better to be the one to tell that friend instead of someone else doing it ahead of time."

"Ah I see, well that's actually a pretty good answer. Well thanks for answering my question anyways." She said nodding gently and he smiled at her softly as their house came into view.

"Your very welcome Rin." He said smiling and he leaned over while they walked and kissed her temple lightly which caused her to blush fiercely.

"S-So how was your day?" She asked her cheeks a deep red which made him smile.

"My day was alright, science was boring as per usual but my music class was amazing however. You should have chosen to take it at the same time as me." He said smiling and she just rolled her eyes slightly.

"If I did I would get too competitive Len! You know that besides I'd be embarrassed to sing in front of you and a class. Even though I do it anyways in my music class, it'd be different if you were there." She said blushing darkly.

"I see. Well you shouldn't ever be embarrassed to sing in front of me! I hear you sing in the shower all the time." He said smiling wider then it softened gently as he looked at Rin's blushing face. "Your a very good singer Rin. Don't be embarrassed of it, you have an amazing talent that many people would love to have."

"Seriously?" She said raising a blonde brow slightly looking at him her blush fading away quickly.

"Yes seriously. Don't you believe me?"

"I guess I believe you." She mumbled then smiled at him smiling gently and opened the front door. "MOM WE'RE HOME!" She screamed loudly which made Len chuckle gently.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Her mother, Meiko, screamed back and she smiled. Meiko was a single parent yet she seemed to balance them, work and motherly duties rather beautifully.

"What's for dinner Mom?" Len asked as they walked to the living room together.

"I'm making some chicken!"

"Aww~ I want ramen!" Rin said then pouted as Meiko walked in smiling at her daughter and placed her hand on Rin's head gently ruffling her hair gently.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I'll make ramen with the chicken how does that sound?" She said and Rin immediately smiled.

"It sounds good!" Rin said cheerfully again and Meiko laughed gently.

"Your such a good, silly girl Rin." She said chuckling and she turned to go to the kitchen again."You two can go to your rooms if you feel like it, dinner won't be getting cooked until four."

"Okay Mom!" Len and Rin said together then giggled loudly making Meiko smile and they both walked to the stairs bolting up them quickly.

"I think I'm going to take a nap." Rin said as they reached their bedrooms.

"Alright I'm gonna go play some games but I'll be quiet since our walls are so damn thin. Have fun sleeping Rin." He said smiling gently and she smiled back walking into her room.

 _'Lucifen d'Autriche huh. I wonder why it sounds so familiar to me. Why it makes me feel as though I am forgetting something important.'_ She thinks to herself and laid on her bed her eyes drifting shut slowly as she relaxed against the bed and fell asleep rather quickly.

 ** _~Dream~_**

 ** _"Riliane! What are you doing?" Queen Anne shouted her piercing blue eyes speared through her and she winced._**

 ** _"I'm sorry Mother, I simply wanted something sweet when Papa took Alexiel to go focus on his fencing." Riliane said her blue eyes wide and Anne sighed out loudly._**

 ** _"Riliane you must learn to ask not just take off and try to do things on your own. You're only eleven years old! You should focus on relying on others before going to do things on your own." She said sighing again and Riliane looked at her mother._**

 ** _"Alright Mother I promise I won't do that anymore. Do you know where Alexiel is though?" She asked tilting her head and Anne smiled gently at her daughter._**

 ** _"Of course, their in the weapon room practicing." She said smiling and leaned down kissing her forehead gently._**

 ** _"Thank you Mother." She murmured as Anne stood up right smiling and then left. Riliane looked back and forth before taking off running down the hall, lifting her skirt out of the way of her feet as she pounded against the ground as she ran. She found the weapon room easily and smoothed her hands over her pretty peach colored dress and just as she shoved open the door a smile played over her lips._**

 ** _~End of Dream~_**

"Rin!" Len screamed and she woke with a loud sharp gasp, her blue eyes wide as she looked up at Len who narrowed his eyes gently.

"what!"She snapped at him sounding rather abrupt and angry but he just shook it off.

"Come on its time for dinner." He said leaving her room and left her door wide open and she slid off her bed.

"What kind of dream was that." She murmured to herself when Len looked over his shoulder tilting his head slightly.

"Did you say something Rin?"

"No I didn't. Come on lets go get some food, bet I'll make it there before you!" She said grinning as she took off running past her brother who laughed out loudly and they raced downstairs but for some reason Rin couldn't help but feel a deep sense of forboding beginning to form inside of her.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright no school for you today." Meiko said looking down at Rin's flushed face frowning softly.

"R-Really?" Rin asks her voice croaky and she looked back up at Meiko her blonde brows pulling together tightly.

"Yes really. I don't think I'm even going to let you out of bed today." She replied resting a hand on Rin's forehead gently and Rin noticed Len hovering in the door way hesitantly.

"Mom? Can you sign this permission slip me and Rin have?" He asks and Meiko looked up at him blinking lightly like she had just now realized Len was actually standing there.

"What's it for?" Meiko asks walking over to Len taking the paper from his hand.

"Its to go to a museum on all the old Vocaloids and then to go to one other museum on old royal families that me and Rin's history teacher managed to squeeze in thankfully."

"Ah I see, well go get me a pen and I'll sign this." She said smiling gently sitting in an old rocking chair that seemed to have been unused for years and Rin looked at her before smiling softly rolling to her side lightly.

"Alright!" Len said before taking off running to his room grabbing a pen off his des and ran back to give it to Meiko who signed it as they both shared a soft smile. Once she signed it Len smiled brightly at her. "Thank's Mom!"

"You are welcome. Now go on and get your bag, I'll drive you in today." She said smiling then stood up walking over to Rin and pressed her palm to Rin's burning forehead as she looked down at her daughter's flushed face. "Rin, I want you to stay in bed no matter what, you understand me? I don't want to find you passed out anywhere other than bed do you understand me?"

"Yes I understand." She mumbles her eye lids feeling heavy and she shut her eyes her blonde lashes resting heavily against her flushed cheeks.

"Good girl. You just rest and sleep off this fever. I'll go get a damp wash cloth and I'll put it on your forehead while you sleep, so it'll help make it go down alright?" Meiko said smiling softly her red eyes betraying her concern but Rin smiled gently even as her eyes remained shut.

"Alright Mom. Thank you." She murmurs gently loving the coolness of Meiko's hand against her forehead and when it disappeared she felt like screaming for it too come back and she listened to her mother's fading foot steps when a new sound of foot steps reached her ears.

"I'm sorry your sick Rin. I'll get all your work and help you with it after school okay? I just hope you get better quickly." He said gently leaning down kissing her burning forehead gently and walked out just as her mother returned placing a cold wash cloth against her hot forehead.

"There you go kiddo. Now rest and I'll be back soon I promise." Meiko said, her tone gentle and soft but it was fading out quickly to Rin as she fell asleep rather fast like and was blissful in her sleep.

 _~Dream~_

 _"Hi Riliane!" Alexiel shouts smiling at her once before blocking their father's rapid strike, his foil a blur of silver._

 _"Hello Alexiel!" She replied happily smiling as he struck forward with his own foil in a rapid two strikes which their father deflected beautifully._

 _"What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with-" He grunted as he struck forward then darted backwards."-Mother." He finishes as he continues to strike at their father._

 _"I was with Mother but I wanted to come find you and Papa." Riliane said smiling gently as she watched their match._

 _"Ah I see. You should fight with Father next!" He said loudly smiling and took his eyes off their father for one second and it was in that second that their father lunged forward, the end of his foil leaving a deep poke mark in Alexiel's white suit and he fell right onto his ass hard as he gasped._

 _"Never take your eyes off your opponent my son. Your enemy could strike without warning in that brief moment you look away and what will you be? Dead. You'd be dead and your sister would be left with no defenses in this world and she would have to rule alone without you by her side. Many things could happen my son and if you are to protect the Princess you mustn't take your eyes off your attacker ever." Their father, King Arth, said a bit angrily as he looked down at his son._

 _"I understand Father." Alexiel said softly then stood up brushing himself off before holding his foil out to Riliane. "Come on Rilian, you know you want to fence with Father, it'd be good!" He said grinning slightly and she couldn't help but grin back shaking her head softly._

 _"Alexiel, Mother told me fencing is not a ladies sport. That I shouldn't partake in such a thing anymore." She said sadly looking up at her father then at her brother. "I'm sorry I cannot continue my lesson's Papa. It's what Mother wishes and I can't go against her wishes anymore I promised not to do that." She said softer locking her hands together when her father came over and delicately held her chin in his hand tilting her head back so she looked up into his intense yellow colored eyes and he smiled at his daughter._

 _"Do not worry my precious one. You know the basics and routines, you can easily protect yourself against anything. I know you can, your my strong little girl." He said smiling and then moved a hand through her blonde hair. "Now you and Alexiel should go start your studies for the day in your room." He said grabbing Alexiel's foil before turning to put them away and as Riliane turned to look at Alexiel she blinked noticing his white suit was suddenly gone._

 _"Come on!" He said smiling brightly grabbing her hand and they left the room as melodious laughter flew from her mouth and her father smiled to himself as they disappeared and Prim appeared in the doorway._

 _"Arth." She murmured before walking to him laying a hand on his arm and he looked down at the woman._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"We have a problem or well I do. Promies you shan't be too angry with me."She murmurs softer tears suddenly flooding into her eyes and it shocked Arth, for Prim wasn't the type to cry like this._

 _"What's wrong!"He said panicked grabbing her upper arms as tears streamed down her face. Little did the pair know but Riliane and Alexiel hid behind the wall listening in intently and Riliane squeezed her brother's hand tightly as they listened._

 _"You. . .You have another daughter Arth. And it is of your is your child that I gave birth to years is only eighteen much older than Riliane and Alexiel.I am sorry I never told you of her! " She cries throwing herself into Arth's arms and the man did nothing, just stood there, his body still and he clenched his hands before shoving Prim away looking down at her his yellow eyes flaming angrily._

 _"It is your fault! You seduced me with that cursed blade you once held! You wanted Ann out of the way simply because you are jealous I picked her over you! Now you are to make me believe I have a daughter with you?!" He roars his eyes flaming with anger and Prim looked up at him her eyes blazing with her own anger._

 _"Yes! She is your daughter! She holds the same facial structure as you and the same yellow eyes! For if you set your eyes on her you'd know her as your own! You must take responsibility of her also!" She yells her face contorted in anger._

 _"I have no business in your affairs woman! You have a son! Kyle is YOUR son that is MY daughter's betrothed! You spill nothing but lies from your venomous mouth!" He roars at her and she flinched faintly before glaring at him defiantly._

 _"Just look at Ney! She is of your flesh and blood!" Prim screams her face flushed a deep crimson and Arth pushed past her angrily._

 _"I believe not a word you say you vile woman. You wish only to cause a treason against me and a scandal." He growls out before walking to the door and Riliane and Alexiel ran down the hall silently and around the corner cutting off the sound of their talking and Riliane was silent._

 _"Alexiel. . ?"She said softly her face ashen as she looked at her twin._

 _"Y-Yes?" He replied just as shaken as her as he looked back at her._

 _"D-Do you think it's t-true? That P-Papa has another d-daughter?" She stutters out her face paling at just the words and Alexiel squeezed her hand tightly._

 _"I do not k-know but we could find this Ney girl. But for now lets just return to our room." He murmurs all but dragging her in the direction of their room shutting it and locking it before they ran over to the secret entrance. It led to their favorite place to go and play together. It opened and as a smile curved over her face she squeezed Alexiel's hand tightly and they ran down the secret passage lightly as the door slid shut behind them and they ran until the sound of the crashing waves echoed to them and they grinned wider running out to their secret beach. Riliane smiled brightly running out dragging her brother with her and she splashed into the water lifting her dress out of the way enjoying the smell of the salty sea._

 _"I love it here Alexiel." She whispered her blue eyes glittering lightly with unshed tears as she smiled at her twin and he smiled back brightly._

 _"I love it here too Riliane. It's so peaceful."_

 _"It's also the place we can play together, to be able to have fun with one another without those cursed parents stares." She said smiling at him before her smile dropped. "Alexiel what do I do about the betrothal?" She said quietly looking down at the deep blue water._

 _"Just do as mother orders, go through the with betrothal if you have too." He replied rather certainly and she let out a breath, her eyes hard as she looked at him angrily._

 _"But brother, I have not met this man. I've no idea what he looks like, all I know is his name is Kyle Marlon, Prim's son. I have never met him before and I'm to marry him when I turn fifteen in four years? How can I marry a man I do not know?" She said angrily her eyes narrowing a bit and Alexiel grabbed her hand holding it tightly._

 _"Do not worry my precious sister. It shall all work out." He replied smiling brightly and she couldn't help but smile back. She loved her brother dearly, her dear Alexiel, so she would do what he said just this once. She had confidence in him and she prayed they could come here again if they were able too._

 _~End Of Dream~_

Rin woke up feeling very disoriented gasping softly when her mother, her REAL mother ran over to her and she was comforted by the familiar brown hair and beautiful red eyes comforted her greatly. She took large breathes feeling as though she was not quite herself and she whimpered softly sitting up and the nearly dry towel fell from her forehead as she sucked in breathes rubbing her hands over her face. That dream felt so long, so detailed it was making her unnerved and she noticed her hands shook faintly.

"Rin are you alright?" Meiko asks her eyes wide as she pressed a hand to her daughter's warm forehead. "You still have a fever, but it seemed to have gone down a bit." She said a trace of relief echoed through her voice.

"I'm glad. I've been having such disorienting dreams Mama." Rin said her eyes welling with confused, anguished tears that caught Meiko off guard and before she could do anything she threw herself into her mother's arms a low sob bursting out of her.

"Shh baby its alright, its okay. The dream's over and your awake now honey. It's okay." Meiko murmured over and over as she stroked Rin's short blonde hair gently. Rin whimpered again in between her soft sobs. Even if the dream was over she still felt such deep anguish and she knew, deep down that things were NOT over. No it felt to her that this was just the beginning of something. Of what she didn't know but it felt like a series of events were going off inside of her and she couldn't control it and they fact that she couldn't scared her more than anything within this world ever could.


	3. Chapter 3

**_I'm sorry if this chapter is too short for some people! I was just very tired when I wrote this and I didn't know hot make it longer but I hope everyone enjoys it though! I put a lot of work into it today and I hope its enjoyable to everyone who reads this! I'll try updating again today!_**

* * *

"Rin you look. . . Well. . . "Miku said slowly her words trailing off and Rin forced an emotionless smile which was scary to the others.

"I know I look horrible." She replied her blue eyes sunken and darker than usual, her face ashen and she had bags under eyes. This girl who had been bright as the sun just days ago, seemed so dragged down and so tired now, it honestly scared the hell out of Miku.

"Rin what happened to you?" She asks her teal eyes shining with concern but Rin just shook her head softly.

"Nothing. I was sick remember? It's just the process of getting better, I'll go to the nurse and lay down if I have too. Don't worry about me Miku it's okay." She said smiling a bit more forcefully and Miku just frowned gently as they walked to class.

"Rin. . . "Her words trailed off and Rin let out a bleak laugh that she tried to pass off as convincing.

"It's alright! I promise, if something was wrong Miku you'd be the first person I'd tell!" Rin said as cheerfully as she could as they walked into class and Rin walked straight to her desk feeling Miku's worried stare the entire way and when the bell rang she winced. It sounded to loud to her and the teacher walked in rather quickly.

"Hello class. Alright, who remembers where we left off on Tuesday?" He said resting his hands on his desk and when not one person said anything he sighed.

"Alright I'll refresh everyone's memory. We were talking of things dealing with the Marlon Family and the Lucifen d'Autriche Family, how the two children, Riliane and Kyle, were betroathed long before they met and we were just getting into the events of Riliane's thirteenth birthday. Now that day was a good day for the little princess back then she had gotten a new dress from her mother and a new stuffed animal from her father, her brother had given her a locket and she was getting ready for her party that night when-" His words cut off and Rin's eyes widened, tears gathering slightly in her eyes as her vision seemed to shift and everything was black to her and she could hear nothing but the roaring in her ears and she tensed up quickly. This must be a day dream for it couldn't be a normal dream! She was awake! She trembled as everything inside her and around her seemed to just melt away.

 _~Day Dream~_

 _"I love it!" Riliane cried loudly clapping her gloved hands together staring in the mirror at herself. Her blonde hair was styled perfectly and her bangs were pinned away from her face delicately and she stared at her dress. It was beautiful, it was a soft yellow color that brought out her eyes brightly, so brightly that it made her fall in love with the simple dress._

 _"I'm glad you love it my dear. Yellow looks absolutely divine on you though. Don't you agree?" Anne said smiling as she rested her hands on her daughter's shoulders._

 _"I agree Mother. It's very beautiful." Riliane said smiling brightly at her mother in the mirror when a soft knock sounded on the door way and in entered one of the minister's._

 _"I will be right back my darling." Anne said walking to the door and Riliane smiled loving the little cute pet names her mother gave her sometimes. She lifted the skirt of her dress delicately and spun in a circle trying to watch it puff out and giggled to herself when her mother's loud screams made her eyes widen and she ran out the door and ran down to the corner by the wal listening in when she knew she shouldn't but she just felt an impulse to do so._

 _"What do you mean Arth is dead?! He can't be dead! He was alive just minutes ago!" Anne screamed tears welling in her eyes and Riliane felt her eyes widen further. Her mother never cried, she was a strong Queen and a strong willed woman. She never cried ever. Those tears though spilled down Anne's cheeks quickly and dripped off her chin._

 _"I'm sorry my Queen. It appears it was an assassination. We know it was done with a dagger or sword of some sort but. . I am deeply sorry. We will call of the party and replace it with a mourning if you'd like to do that instea-"_

 _"No! We will not call off Riliane's party tonight. She shouldn't know of her father's death quite yet. She deserves to have a happy birthday tonight and she deserves to have fun tonight. Where is my son?" She asked rather stiffly as she looked at the minister._

 _"Alexiel. . . it seems he has gone missing. We think he was also assassinated because there was additional blood outside his room." The minister said softly and Anne's tears gushed down as she let out a noise that reminded Riliane of a howl._

 _"No! Not my baby! My god!" She cried in anguish and Riliane ran away not carrying if she was quiet and she shut her door leaning against it when her own tears gushed down._

 _Alexiel wasn't there anymore. He wasn't going to be there. Over the years they had shared many secrets and laughs, so many games and hugs. He told her of the tradition that if she wrote on a paper and put it in a bottle then threw it into the ocean her wish would come true and she laughed at him for it but now that he was gone. . .maybe she would do it. Maybe. She wiped her tears away quickly sniffling hard when she heard foot steps approaching her door and she ran back to her place in front of her mirror wiping her face an eyes hard when her mother entered._

 _"Come on Riliane. Let us go downstairs the guests are waiting for us." Her mother said, her voice was rough and Riliane forced a smile up at her mother. She didn't feel like celebrating anymore, maybe never again but she nodded gently._

 _"Alright Mother. Is Papa going to come home soon?" She asks feigning ignorance and pretended not to notice the harsh breath her mother sucked in but Anne disguised it with a smile of her own._

 _"Possibly. My dear you will also be meeting your betroathed, Kyle Marlon tonight. Won't that be good?" Anne said as she took her daughter's hand in her own and they walked out, their shoes clicking against the floor softly._

 _"I guess it shall be." She replied though she felt a twinge of unease. Once they got there they made a grande entrance, something Riliane would have wanted any day but not then it felt too raw for everything and she just smiled and waved at those who had come. She stood to the side while her mother was passed from man to man when, after her mother took a short break, Riliane teased her mother saying all those men only wanted to dance with her because of her large breasts. Anne laughed it off and Riliane felt happy she had made her mother happy for a moment before she went off to dance some more. Riliane felt her smile slip away and she felt quite sad at that moment, wanting her Alexiel to be there with her, wanting to hold his hand for support right then. She wanted to laugh at the snobbish people with him but she couldn't do that anymore and she couldn't ride on her father's shoulders again or fence the afternoons away with him ever again._

 _Her father and twin brother, two people she would never see again. Just as she felt tears rising up and gathering in her eyes and her lower lip trembled hard and a tear scattered down onto her cheek and as she raised her hand to brush it away and ru bher eyes a hand snaked into her vision. The hand had a crisp white glove covering and it brushed away her tear with surprisingly tenderness and she blinked a few more tears slipping down and those were wiped away and her eyes were wiped at with the same gloved hands. When her eyes opened again she sucked in a faint breath. There stood a boy in front of her, only about thirteen or fourteen, he had longish deep blue hairm large kind ocean blue eyes and a sweet smile curved over his full lips and he smiled at her in a friendly way and she felt a blush invade her cheeks as her heart stuttered softly. He was a beautiful boy for one so young and she looked at him still with wide eyes._

 _"Why are you cring Princess Riliane?" He asked his voice smooth and sweet, like honey would be and she felt her heart stutter again as she blushed a bit more before looking down realizing she was staring at him much too long._

 _"I am not crying. I just had something in my eyes, a Princess doesn't cry. Who are you anyways?" She asked her voice a bit snappish and he smiled at her gently._

 _"I am Kyle Marlon. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have touched you without saying who I was at first ubt to see such tears made me want nothing more than to wipe them away." He said a bit sheepishly and she smiled at him feeling a little giggle bubbling up inside of her._

 _"I see. Well it is alright Kyle Marlon." She said smiling up at him and he smiled back._

 _"Well. . would you like to dance with me?" He asked holding out one of his gloved hands and she smiled rather happily right then, nodding softly and placed her hand in his gently. He escorted her out to the dance floor and keeping one of her hands in his own he placed her other hand on his shoulder and rested one hand on her slim him and they began dancing in such a way many other's gathered back to watch the Princess and Prince dancing._

 _"Your a good dancer." She whispered softly to him smiling gently and he smiled at her._

 _"So aren't you Princess." He whispered back and Riliane saw her mother smiling widely along with Kyle's mother Prim._

 _"Have you any other talents?" She asked in the same whisper tone and he grinned._

 _"I like to paint Princess. My mother doesn't like it but I love to paint very much so." He whispered and her blue eyes glittered gently._

 _"I think that is rather good that you paint. Lets get more aqauinted with one another Kyle. Would you like to call upon me tomorrow?" Riliane asked softly her cheeks flushing to a soft pink color and he smiled at her a bit softer._

 _"Of course my Princess." He replied smiling at her and she smiled back rather happily all but forgetting the events of that night._

 _~End of Day Dream~_

"Rin!" Miku cried out in a panic and the blonde's eyes snapped open staring into the face of her friend.

"What is it Miku? And. . . "She trailed off looking around the room frowning softly." Where am I?" She asks looking up at Miku again.

"Your in the nurses office. You really don't know what happened?" Miku asked her teal eyes holding a concerned look.

"No. What happened?"

"You became all glassy eyed and when the teacher asked what was wrong you just started sobbing in such a way it scared us then you fainted right out of your seat." Miku said her eyes darekning a bit with more concern.

"Oh. . .I'm sorry to have worried everyone." She murmured gently and Miku hugged her tightly.

"I'm just happy your okay Rin." Miku sighed out when the sound of foot steps got their attention and their hug broke and Rin looked up at Kaito. Her cheeks turned a deep red and she looked down, realizing that Kaito and Kyle Marlon looked too similar for comfort. "Rin?" Miku asked blinking gently and Rin jumped up fast.

"Thank you for getting me here Miku. I'll go to my next class. See you and Kaito later." Rin said running out of the nurses office with Miku yelling her name and she ran up the stair case to get to her next class letting out a soft breath and she leaned against the wall. Too much. Those strange dreams were too much for her to the hell did they even mean anyways? She didn't know! She let out another breath before wlaking to her next class and sat down at her desk, her mind foggy but she hoped, no she PRAYED, things would go back to normal and she let out a gentle breath throwing herself right into the class hoping to get her mind off of things at least for just a little bit.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Len what's going on with Rin?" Miku asked as she walked up to him and he blinked looking up from his music book.

"What do you mean?" He said tilting his head a bit keeping an even gaze on Miku.

"Well she's been just so. . . dull lately, like in a bad way, it's like something's just sucking the life out of her and the minute she saw Kaito earlier today she freaked out and ran away."

"That doesn't sound like Rin at all. Normally she loves being around Kaito, he's like an older brother too her other than me, she wouldn't freak out like that."

"Well it happened and it's. . getting scary Len. Whatever is happening to her it isn't getting better for her. It looks like she's even losing sleep too. Do you know what happened in history class?"

"No what happened."

"She blanked out in the middle of this lesson about Riliane and she just started sobbing like someone told her something awful and she fainted right out of her seat. There's something changing inside of her and it isn't good Len."

"I guess your right. I'll talk with her soon enough I promise." The locker opened with a little clank and Miku smiled at him thankfully before she blushed slightly at their sudden nearness before he smiled softly.

"Thank you Len." She murmured gently blushing and he grabbed his text books he would need and when he shut his locker and turned to look at Miku he was actually surprised by how close they were and his eyes widened a bit.

"I-I'm sorry." He said his cheeks turning a deep red as he took a step back and she just smiled sweetly in her usual way.

"Don't apologize Len. I appreciate your doing this for me by talking to Rin. Promise me you'll tell me what she says?" She said hugging her books to her chest and Len nodded his blush cooling down slowly.

"I will. Don't worry Miku." Len said nodding gently smiling back at her softly. When he turned to leave she grabbed the sleeve of his shirt tightly and it caught him by surprise. He looked over his shoulder to see Miku standing there a soft panicked almost troubled look coating her face.

"Len do you think. . .she's. . ?" Her words trailed off but Len shook his head hard.

"No! If she was she'd tell me!" He said feeling suddenly irritated Miku would suggest that before he looked into her teal eyes and felt his heart stutter from the raw emotion resting there.

"I-I know but girls are secretive Len. Your sister is no different." Miku said holding onto his shirt tightly for another minute before letting go and he felt a small stirring inside his chest as he looked down ath er forlorn face and sighed hugging her tightly drawing a blush from her.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you. I shouldn't have done that. I truly am sorry." Len murmured gently and Miku sighed seeming to relax within his embrace and he let her go before anyone got the wrong idea. "You should get to class Miku." He said looking away from her and she hesitated.

"I guess I should. I'll. . .see you later then Len. Bye." She said before turning and ran down the hall leaving him to stand alone by his locker when he saw Kaito join her and he noticed the surprising forced smile she gave him but he just turned walking in the other direction. He had plenty of memories. So many so that you'd think he was more than one person or that he made them up but that wasn't the thing. He closed his eyes leaning against the lockers as the hallways thinned out, he let his head drop back and allowed the first crystal memory in his mind to unfold slowly.

 _~Memory~_

 _"Hey Alexiel?" Riliane whispered and he looked up at his door that separated the twins rooms and he walked up to the door leaning against it and he closed his eyes almost tiredly._

 _"Yeah Riliane?" He murmured though a slight smile pulled at his lips and he sat on the floor listening intently._

 _"I'm sorry. I'm sorry if I'm such a nuisance for you." She whimpered out and his eyes opened rather quickly and he looked at the door reaching a hand up and he pulled the door open and his eyes widened as he looked at the tears slipping down his twin's face and rushed forward hugging her tightly._

 _"Your not a nuisance Riliane. Your the opposite of that, besides how could I ever think of you as a nuisance when your my twin? Your my best friend." He said gently and she hugged him even tighter and he smiled softly kissing her forehead softly like their mother did constantly and he looked at her. "It's alright Riliane. Let's just get some sleep alright?" He said softly and she nodded stepping back._

 _"I love you Alexiel." She said smiling in her gentle way and he smiled back softly._

 _"And I love you too Riliane." He rplied and as the door shut he felt dread coiling inside of him. He turned and there in his bed room door way, the one leading to the hallway, stood one of the minister's. He hardened himself as he glared at the man who sighed out gently._

 _"You can make this easy or you can make this hard Alexiel. I'd prefer it if you just came silently. You said your little good byes today and that is it, you will be coming with us, you can't be in this place anymore. Riliane has already been fitted for the throne in your place." The man said and Alexiel clenched his hands into fists at his side. Even though he loved his sister dearly, he was to be the next ruler. He was to be King. He glared at the minister angrily wondering exactly what it is they were truly planning to do with him._

 _"And why do you need to take me out? I could just stay here and help Riliane with ruling and-"_

 _"No that will not work Alexiel. Your sister has become very. . dependent on you. You cannot be here when she take's the throne, she needs to be a strong ruler like her mother and if you are here it will keep that little Princess weak. Now come, it is time we go before the sun rises and you have to meet your adoptive father. He knows you well and you know of him, he will protect you for as long as he can, you'll be given a new name. You will stay Leonhart Avadonia, your name from this night will Allen Avodonia, foster brother to Germaine Avodonia and foster son to Leonhart. Let's go they are awaiting for your presence." The minister said but Alexiel hesitated. He looked to the door that seperated their rooms and he looked up at the minister._

 _"Can I do just one thing first?" He asked walking towards the door and the minister's lips tightened with disapproval as Alexiel pushed the dor open quietly and walked over to his sleeping sister._

 _She was adorably beautiful when she slept, her blonde hair fanned out, her lashes resting heavily on her lightly flushed cheeks, her lips parted as she breathed gently. She was adorable when she was awake but when she slept was when her newly forming beauty really shone to everyone. He leaned down kissed her forehead once more before smoothing her hair away from her face and he felt the burn of tears press against his eyes. He didn't want to leave he truly didn't but this was something that needed to be done quickly._

 _"Good bye Riliane." He whispered against her forehead and stpped back wiping at his eyes and turned taking one more look at his sister's sleeping face to commemorate it to his memory and once the door that seperated their rooms he looked up at the minister, nodded softly once and they left the palace after that. He looked out the window feeling quite upset. The ride was a long one and by the time they stopped he snapped out of his thoughts and realized they were in the town of Red._

 _He opened the door stepping out as the minister walked to a small house and once the door opened the fierce whispers traded between him and one other person. Alexiel stood by the carriage until his eyes widened gently as he took in the appearance of his new father. He did indeed know the man, he had come to many parties of theirs and he always seemed to have time to speak to Alexiel whenever possible but the fact he was standing there smiling at him as if nothing was wrong it was amazing. Leonhart was possibly about thirty-eight years old if Alexiel had to give him an age and he had short brown hair and matching brown eyes. He was a Knight for his father and he walked forward towards him and Alexiel wanted to go back to Riliane but he squared his shoulders, tilted his chin forward and stared right into Leonhart's eyes and the brunette immediately smiled._

 _"Your a feisty one aren't you Alexiel?" He said in a deep baritone, a soft smile painted over his lips and Alexiel could tell it was genuine._

 _"Father!" A high voice called out and Alexiel looked around at the source of the voice. It was a little girl maybe about two years older than him, she had longish brown hair and red eyes, she was very pretty but Alexiel didn't say anything to her._

 _"Yes Germaine?" Leonhart said looking at his daughter with a smile._

 _"Who is that Father?" She asked walking forward grabbing her father's hand as she looked at Alexiel._

 _"This is going to be your new brother, Allen." He said the fake name rolling out smoothly and Germaine nodded. "Why don't we all go inside and get aquainted with one another?" He suggested and Alexiel nodded following them inside silently. He didn't know what to say and he wasn't sure how he was going to handle this new life at all. He just prayed his sister, sweet Riliane, would be alright without him._

 _~End Of Memory~_

"Hey Len~!" Rin called and he opened his eyes looking into the grinning face of his sister and he grinned back at her.

"Hey Rin." He replied chuckling gently as he stood up.

"Come on lets go home." She said grabbing his hand and he blinked rapidly a couple times looking at her.

"Home?"

"Yes home! You've been sleeping the whole day haven't you?" Rin said with a shake of her head and Len just grinned slightly. Rin and Riliane, though different, were completely the same.

"Perhaps. Rin is there anything wrong with you lately?" Len asked as they walked down the hall slowly and she looked up at him then down shrugging lightly once.

"I don't know. Just some bad dreams I guess but they'll go away." She said a bit cheerfully but it was forced as he looked up at Len, her blue eyes dark for once and the longer he looked at her the more he could see how she was tired and a bit off kilter. He pulled her forward hugging her tightly and she blushed brightly. "L-Len!" She said as she stood within the sanctuary of Len's arms.

"You need to talk to me more Rin. I want to know if something is wrong, you just need to tell me." He said almost fiercely and she smiled brightly and happily before hugging Len tightly.

"I will Len. I promise I will." She replied smiling brighter than she had in a while and he smiled relief crashing through him.

"Now come on lets walk home and see what Mom is making for dinner!" He said grinning at her and she grinned widely back seeming much happier right then.

"Then let's go!" She yelled happily and yanked on his hand making him stumble forward before running with her laughing out loudly. He knew deep down that so long as Rin was okay then he'll be okay. He wondered if maybe Miku was right. He wondered if it was true, that his sister was finally waking up, that her memories were finally coming back. He held her hand a bit tighter, his heart aching for his sister, some part of him wanted her to remember everything while the rest of him wanted to protect her from that tragic time. He couldn't have both and with the way Rin's been behaving he knew that things were already set into motion.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin laid out on her bed sighing out qiuetly once before stretching and rubbed her full stomach softly. She had eaten a lot at dinner but only because she had forced herself too eat a little bit towards the beginning of dinner only to discover she was sstarving. She looked at the ceiling of her room feeling sleepy but she didn't want to sleep again. She felt too upset to sleep and Lord knows it's the last thing she will ever want to do right then, to sleep meant to have those weird dreams again. She sat up reaching under her bed and grabbed her lap top opening it up and she quickly did a search of Riliane and when she clicked on an image she blinked rapidly and quickly yet her stomach clenched and she felt slightly sick though she shouldn't. She looked _exactly_ like Riliane, in every way except her hair was short while back then Riliane's hair had been pretty long but she had always truly, deep down, wanted to grow her hair out long. She shut the computer quickly feeilng her head spin crazily and she pushed her computer back under her bed and turned her t.v on and tried watching it but her mind couldn't get off the image of Riliane. She wondered faintly why she looked so heavily similar to the girl and she squeezed her pillow tightly.

She figured maybe it's just the who history class that's planting these dreams in her mind but it didn't feel that way. She rolled onto her back, one arm up above herh and the other laid across her stomach and she shut her eyes. She knew it wasn't the truth, that she speculated it was just history class giving her these dreams. They felt like they were a part of her, that they were her history and she was going to be apart of it whether she wanted to be part of it or not. She knew things about Riliane that history didn't know. She knew that Riliane treasured her yellow fan, her black hair clips, how she was a sweet drama queen, though selfish as she was, she was willing to do anything for her brother. What many didn't know was that Riliane had been possessed by a demon for a short amount of time and even those memories were untouchable or unreachable to Rin.

She felt her eyes burning with tears and she clenched her jaw tightly unwilling to let the tears spill over. This type of thing was happening more and more for her, it's only been three days and she's just beeb going nowhere but down hill with the dreams taking over her life slowly. She let out heavy deep breathes as the tears welled and begam so much that when she blinked once they spilled down and she bit her lip hard to keep from making a noise even though she felt like howling and screaming with this just empty loneliness stabbing at her heart and she whimpered softly the sobs she kept contained actually hurt her chest more than she thought they would and the tears kept spilling down.

She sat up, the tears going down her cheeks and dripping off her chin only to land on her chest or the blankets like little raindrops leaving only perfect circles on the sheets and little lines of the salty liquid on her skin. She covered her face with her hands as her tears gushed down and she struggled hard to keep everything contained but it was too hard. She didn't even know WHY she was lonely, why she was so sad or why she felt so much regret and pain. She knew there was more to this story of Riliane and Alexiel and she wasn't even sure she wanted to know more about she wanted to be was regular Rin Kagamine, twin sister to Len Kagamine and daughter to Meiko.

She didn't WANT these memories of Riliane or her past, she wanted to just stress about school, to get through it and get out as soon as possib,to deal with the strange emotions she felt for her best friends boyfriend and she wanted to figure out who she was going to be in the world. A little sob broke free and she hugged her legs tightly to her chest as the tears dripped down. It felt like this was going to overwhelm her and crush her, it already felt like a rock was resting on her chest as she struggled to take deep breathes to calm herself down and she stood up, crammed her feet into her shoes and ran out of her room, down the hall and then stomped down the stairs almost with how fast she was going, threw the front door open and slammed it.

Her feet, seeming to have a mind of their own, moved making her run down the street, she felt her tears warming her clammy skin and she wanted it to stop. Tears sprayed through the air as she ran and she kept struggling for a breath in,anything to make the pain disappear. She stopped right as she got to the edge of the woods that rested on the west side of town, out there it was nothing but woods thick and open, she felt like walking but she couldn't, she promised her mother never to go in the woods and she rested against a tree as the tears gushed down her cheeks that had become red with the running.

She sunk down to the grounh her head resting back against the trees and she felt a bubbling and swelling inside her chest and before her slow mind could understand it, she was hugging her knees rocking herself slightly as she screamed and sobbed uncontrollably and she buried her face in her knees. She had never felt so much confusion or pain in her fourteen years of life, she felt like it was all just in some well that had been inside her that had been just been waiting to be filled and before long it began to fill the moment she turned fourteen little did she know and it was just now making it's presence known. She gulped in breathes sending crisp air to her lungs as the tears slid down her cheeks and she wanted to calm down but she couldn't not even when the sound of feet just faintly reached her ears and processed into her mind above her sobbing.

She looked up and her met her brother's through her blurry vision and with a loud sob she hurled herself at him and nearly knocked them to the ground. She screamed and sobbed with such intensity her body shook gently with them and she hiccuped out a few sobbed and she just said Len's name over and over and over again, the one thing she was even able to say at that moment. She hugged her twin with everything inside her and sobbed into his shoulder, wanting to stop this but she couldn't and with the slow rubs he gave her on her back her sobs died down to hiccups as she clung to her brother and slowly, very slowly, the tears stopped and the pain, the confusion and the regret slowly faded away. She took shaky breathes as she continued clinging to him and she pulled back a little bit, taking comfort in the sight of his calm looking blue eyes and she forced a shaky smile, her hair sticking to her wet cheeks like wet blonde tendrils and he smiled at her faintly.

"It's alright Rin. Don't cry." He said softly and those words alone nearly made her cry but she squeezed Len resting her chin on his shoulder hugging him with all her might as if something or someone would come and take him away from her.

"I couldn't help it. I don't know what's wrong with me anymore Len.I. . I feel like your going to disappear on me, you, Mom, Miku,Haku,Neru,everyone." She whispered softly and hoarsely her eyes burning again with tears but she swallowed hard pushing them down.

"I know I know. It's okay now Rin. You don't need to cry anymore, I'm here. I'm right here. Everyone's here nothing is going to happen." He whispered to her his voice filled with nothing but a brotherly love and protection as he rubbed her back softly calming her down further.

"Len?" SHe murmured feeling quite tired after crying and he just made a "hmm?" noise which made her smile just slightly. "Will you carry me on your back home?"She asked and he smiled gently.

"Of course I will." He said pulling back and he got down low enough for her to get on. She climbed on and wrapped her arms around his shoulders clinging onto him tightly smiling softly.

"Len?" She said again smiling softly as she rested her damp cheek against his back.

"Yes Rin?" He replied and she couldn't help but smile warmer, almsot happily despite the tears rising in her eyes once again.

"I love you Len. Thank you for everything you're doing for me." She said her voice sounding thick as a few tears slid from her eyes and down her cheeks making the smile tremble faintly once.

"I love you too Rin, very the best sister in the world." He replied smiling gently as he began walking and she shut her eyes.

"And your the best brother in the world. Hey Len?" She said softer as he walked at an even pace, barely even jostling her in the slightest bit and a yawn broke out of her.

"Yeah?"

"If I wanted to talk to you about anything . . . Would you let me talk to you?" She asked as another yawn broke through her and she clung on a bit more snuggly onto Len who smiled softer to himself as he felt his sister relax.

"Of course Rin, you can tell me anything, you can talk to me about anything." He said smiling gently as his sister blew out a soft breath that warmed his skin through his shirt.

"I'm glad then. I'm so sleepy I haven't been sleeping right." She murmured softly as she squeezed Len softly.

"Why aren't you sleeping well?"

"So many weird dreams."

"What kind of weird dreams?" He asked gently as they got closer to the house when a fat drop of rain hit the back of his hand and he blinked softly before running a little just managing to get under the porch as the rain began coming down hard.

"Just weird ones. It's so sad." She said getting off his back rubbing her eyes tiredly and he looked at her frowning softly.

"How are they sad?" He asked tilting his head a bit and she sighed out softly once staring out at the rainy weather.

"They just _are_. I can't explain how their sad but they are. They just make me want to cry so much when I have them." She said continuing to stare up at the sky and sighed slightly looking at Len out of the corner of her eye slightly. "You can understand can't you?"

"I guess I can." He murmured softly and she smiled gently.

"I'm glad you can. I'd feel insane if you didn't understand what I meant." She said looking at the sky once again before sighing out softly. "I like rainy weather but today's the one day I wish it wasn't raining."

"Rain is sometimes good at times. It's always relaxing depending on the situation." He replied smiling and she smiled softly, her eyes were red and puffy and her lips felt unused to smiling right at that moment.

"I guess. I feel so upset still but at least I'm done crying. I'm so tired though." She said before turning towards the door opening it and she hesitated looking at Len. "Will. . .you sleep with me tonight?" She asked her hand clenching the door knob softly as a sort of an anchor and he smiled at her.

"I'll sleep with you tonight." He said walking in with her and he shut the door gently.

She grabbed his hand almost instinctively and they walked up the stairs at the same pace and when she dragged him into her room she locked the door so no one walked in, especially her mother, while they were sleeping and freak out. Technically she and Len weren't allowed to sleep together anymore and she had grown out of that a bit but still sleeping with her brother was nice. Rin climbed onto her bed so her back was to the wall and Len climbed on to the bed after her laying next to her, his head resting on the pillow and Rin cuddled into her brother softly, resting her head on his chest and she shut her eyes softly and curled up softly. Len stroked her hair softly in a soothing rhythm and she slowly, almost peacefully fell to sleep in her brother's arm and was thankfully spared of any and all dreams. Slowly afterwards Len allowed himself to fall asleep rather quickly as the rain continued to pour outside.


	6. Chapter 6

**_I'm sorry this chapter was short! I am just really really tired from school today so this chapter was rather short and I'm sorry for that. I really am! I hope that it's still good though despite how it may seem but at least I was able to update! Haha so enjoy! ^^_**

* * *

 _"Oh Mother. . ."Riliane whispered her eyes burning but she refused to let her tears out. There laid her mother, white, slack and unmoving not a breath left her or went in. "Mother you were so young. . .what happened?" She whispered against her mother's cold hand which she held tightly in her hand._

 _"Princess?" A minister called out and she felt something in her growl out with anger at the sound of the voice. He walked into the room and he gasped gently. "Queen Anne!" He gasped out running over but Riliane refused to let him come to close to her body._

 _"Mother. . is dead. She died. I'm all alone now aren't I?" Riliane murmured softly feeling a lonely feeling coiling up inside of her heart and she kissed her mother's cold hand. "Papa is dead. Alexiel is gone. . so that mean's I'm alone right?" She murmured again feeling like she wanted to cry but no tears came out._

 _"Princess. . ."The minister trailed off looking down at the little blonde girl. Truly at that moment she DID look like she was alone in the world. Her family was gone and she was the only one and it actually made pain twist inside the minister. "Come now Princess. Let us tell the guards and we shall have a memorial for your mother isn't that best for your mother?" He said softly and gently which made Riliane hesitate slightly before looking up at the minster._

 _"Would she have really wanted that?" She asked sounding much younger than a thirteen year old should._

 _"Yes she would have." He replied nodding and she looked at her mother's slack pale face._

 _"If that is so. . then begin peperations now." She said sounding much more like a strong Princess should and it honestly made the minister smile slightly._

 _"I shall." He said turning and just as he got to the door way the clock chimed twleve times. Midnight. He looked over his shoulder looking at his Princess as she stroked her mother's cold cheek as if to wake the woman from her eternal rest and it made him hesitate slightly. "Happy Fourteenth Birthday my Princess. I wish you many happy days after these dark ones are over." He said and he heard a hitch of her breath before he walked away. Riliane sat there feelign a deep ugly pain twisting in her heart as she stared at her mother._

 _"Mother. . . why? Why did you have to leave me alone?" She murmured softly as the burn of tears began once rested her warm cheek to her mother's cold hand and she sighed softly almost sadly. "Yes. . Happy Birthday to me indeed." She whispered softly closing her eyes softly._

 _ **~Reality~**_

Rin woke up with a loud gasp her eyes bolting open and she reached a hand out for Len but only felt cold sheets. Tears swam in her eyes as she sat up slowly the tears dripping down landing on the bed sheets in round soft circles. Where was Len? She closed her eyes resting her forehead against the bed sheets wrapping her arms around her stomach. Riliane's mother. She felt compulsed to say jsut Mother but she couldn't. She had one mother and that was Meiko. Her tears slid down quickly and she let out soft breathes her tears rubbing against the pillow and she tightened her arms around herself only slightly as her world blurred again and again. She wanted it to be over with. She wanted everything to just end right then.

She didn't want these memories anymore, she was getting so tired of them. It'd only been three or four days and she was tired of it. Why now? Why of all times? If this type of thing was to happen why did it have to happen now? Or happen at all? She wiped her eyes with the backs of her hands before rolling off her bed,stumbled to her feet and grabbed some fresh clothes and walked to the bathroom shutting the door behind her. She felt so tired still and it was a bit scary. She started the shower and after judging that the water was warm enough she closed her eyes and instead of fighting it just this once, she let the one dream or memory whatever it was, that wanted so desperately to leak out, let it come out and she braced her hands against the wall as it slowly blanked over her mind.

 ** _~Dream/Memory~_**

 _"The sun rises and falls alone. . Just like me now." Riliane murmured softly to herself almost as her maid, Ney, helped dress her tight in her new corset and she felt only slightly breathless but as the sun rised she felt pity for the lone sun almost._

 _"You are not alone my Princess. Whether you view your servants as company or not you have us at least." Ney said forcing a small smile at her and Riliane just glared slightly at the other blonde and those yellow eyes widened slightly. Her father's eyes. Ney was her half sister but she refused to acknowledge her as that at all._

 _"Be quiet." She snapped and Ney didn't speak again._

 _She had Ney help her into her long yellow dress one of the many yello dresses she owned. She walked out of the room and down the hall her shoes clicking loudly against the ground. She walked with utter confidence almost despite her mourning heart and she continued down the hall before taking a left and walked down the large stairs quickly and lightly almost. She walked down yet another long hallway, her bangs bounced softly against her jaw and she didn't mind it. She walked quickly, holding her skirt out of the way as he shoes hit the ground hard almost and she pushed the large double doors open. There sat the assembly of Ministers. They all were silent as she walked into the roolm uch to her delight at them doing so. She walked to the center of the room going over her words over and over again in her mind before the perfect, utter most words came into her mind and she looked around the room._

 _"Who are we to turn to? Well I was told I would rule this country. Naturally, I shall, as I alone draw blood from the former King. However, I shall not inherit the throne. Until I became an adult, I shall leave the throne to my mother. My mother alone is the Queen, so I shall respect her with that. As the Princess and daughter of the former Queen, I shall take over my mother's rule." She said loud and clear her voice booming and powerful just like her mothers had been and a few of the men were qwuite shocked._

 _"Princess, how are you to take the throne? Your mother just died not even hours ago!" A minister cried out and she let out a breath through her nose._

 _"I will do what I must for my people. As I said I know I am to rule this country so I shall. I am not yet an adult, I have many years before that but I shall take up my mother's ruling, as simply the Princess. I shall have my coronation tonight with my birthday party. Not a coronation of a Queen, no it will be one of a true Princess." Riliane said her holding that same powerful tone to it. The man next to her, Minister Prezi, seemed to grimaced softly._

 _"What of your brother Princess? Wouldn't he have the throne? He is technically older than you by about-"_

 _"My brother is gone. It is I who will take the throne just as my mother had wanted." Riliane said sharply but not to sharp, she ept her graze about it and a few mumbles spread across the room._

 _"And will your betroathal to the Prince of Blue remain in place?"_

 _"But of course." She replied and someone sighed quietly._

 _"Then would you want us to arrange your coronation then to tie into your birthday party?" Another minister asked and she nodded just faintly._

 _"Yes. I want everything to be perfect tonight. Not a single thing shall go wrong and I mean not one thing." She said as her blue eyes swept across the room and she turned walking out of the room with Minister Prezi at her side much like he had been at her father's side._

 _"Princess you did a mighty good job in there." He said to her gently and she just clenched one of her hands tightly and clenched her jaw a tiny bit. She never liked this man and she never truly will but some part of her did kind of trust him._

 _"Thank you." She said shortly and walked faster reaching the end of the hall and she walked right to the stairs after it as fast as she could before running up it quickly. She felt that familiar burning of tears bushe refused to let them fall. She was going to be a strong Princess and an even stronger Queen. She would be even stronger than her kept running until she reached her room and just as she touched the door she heard someone yell out her name. It was such a familiar name it made her heart stutter softly. She turned around her blue eyes widening gently her breath getting stuck in her throat and tears welled in her eyes as he walked out and she got a good look at his face and she opened her mouth to say-_

 ** _~End of Dream/Memory~_**

Rin sucked in a large breath her head pounding softly as her body trembled. For once letting it happen seemed to take more out of her than it being forced through her mind. She sunk down to the floor of the shower as the hot water continuously beat at her skin gently and her hair was plastered to her skin, her bangs clinging to her face almost desperately. She rubbed her eyes hard shivering softly. She felt tired again.

She opened her eyes slowly again everything seeming slower almost as if it was in a dream. She stood up slowly, her heart sounded loud in her chest and before her sluggish mind could comprehend it she was crashing right into the curtains, the rings popping off as she slammed into the floor her breath being sucked out of her hard at the impact and her head hit the floor rather hard and her head bounced with the intensity of how hard she hit the floor. Her vision blacked out and her gasping breathes were the last thing she could truly hear before she heard nothing but a humming silence in her ears.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Hey people! Sorry it took me so long to update until now but it's actually pretty hard to update during the school week! Dx I know I might've explained this before and I know I said this before but this weekend I'm gonna try to update at least a couple times a day possibly before Monday. I promise! But for now enjoy! ^^_**

* * *

She woke up to a loud constant beeping noise and her brow furrowed softly. She frowned a bit as her lashes fluttered softly before opening them slowly wincing against the onslaught of bright light and she closed her eyes immediately before opening them slower allowing her eyes to adjust and she was so shocked she blinked rapidly. The walls were an unfamiliar white color nto at all like the bright yellow walls of her bed room and the constant beeping was getting on her nerves. She looked around a bit more before her eyes landed on the heart monitor by her bedside and she felt a stutter in her chest which was echoed loud for everyone to hear in the world almost and she struggled to sit up s but it was hard and she felt pretty weak surprisingly.

The door opened revealing Meiko who met Rin's eyes before tears seemed to suddenly seemed to appear in those red eyes and she rushed in and was at Rin's side and her arms were around her before she could even comprehend hugged her tightly her tears wetting Rin's hair slightly but she couldn't say anything, she was shocked by her mother's tears. Meiko never cried yet here she was crying like she had never cried before. She stroked Rin's blonde hair softly and soothingly, so soothingly that Rin began to actually feel very sleepy at that moment and as she snuggled against her mother, who laid on the bed next to her and when her eyes fluttered shut, relaxing deeply from the soothing motions Meiko made by stroking her hair and she was already slipping off to sleep.

 _~Dream~_

 _Riliane stood at the throne, her shoulders were thrown back yet straight and her face was serious as can be. Even though she'd been laughing and dancing earlier in celebration to her party now was the time for the coronation and everyone was flashing her encouraging smiles but she didn't return a single one of them. She looked up at the Minister Presi and she held her hands in front of her and she turned facing him as he held the box in his hands holding her crown and she looked at him evenly her blue eyes seemed completely sure and confident at that moment._

 _"Princess Riliane, do you solemnly swear to take the throne as Princess of this country, to protect it with all of your power, to be loyal and make your country to it's greatest?" He asked his voice loud in the room as he looked at her and she felt a faint thrill go through her quickly._

 _"Yes I do solemnly swear too this." She said nodding just faintly and closed her eyes softly as the weight of the crown rest on her head softly and she opened her eyes feeling very invigorated at that moment._

 _"Then I name thee, Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, Princess of the Lucifen Kingdom!" He said as she faces the people in the room the men and women stood up clapping with such loudness and suddeness that made her feel powerful almost._

 _"Long live Princess Riliane!" They shouted out continuing to clap and she smiled brightly at them and they all began to pool into the large dance room and she followed after them all and she walked around while the music started when she smiled softly feeling rather happy with how things went and before anyone could say anything she noticed Leonhart Avadonia but it was the boy next to him that truly got her attention and her heart stuttered when she saw familiar blonde hair. When the boy turned his head she was struck with such intense de ja vu she felt dizzy and when Leonhart walked up to her he bowed gently._

 _"Happy birthday Princess Riliane." He said in his deep voice and she nodded still feeling that intense feeling of de ja vu when the boy walked up to them and she swallowed hard against the feelings keeping her composure. "Princess, this is Allen. He is going to start working around the palace for you as a servant. Is this arrangement alright with you?" He asks almost hesitantly and Riliane dragged her eyes from Allen long enough to look at Leonhart._

 _"Yes that is very okay with me. Actually just send his belongings here and he can sleep here and get ready for tomorrow." She said formally as she smiled up at the brunette. Allen stared at Riliane, feeling soft skippings in his heart and when she looked at Allen again she smiled softly holding out her hand and when he took it a very familiar warmth began to fill inside of her as she held onto his hand before pulling her hand away from his. "Enjoy the party." She said smiling softly before turning, though she wanted to stay with Allen, and walked into the party. Why was Allen so familiar to her? He looked exactly like her that could explain the de ja vu feeling she had gotten and she let out a soft breath,shaking her head hard and forced a smile to her lips before delving into the party._

 _~End of Dream~_

Rin woke up once again in an unfamiliar place until she realized she was in her bed thankfully and she sighed out loudly. She rolled over onto her stomach feeling a burning sensation run up her side and she winced softly. She sat up slowly lifting her shirt and blinked quickly as she looked at the long line of stitches. She sighed laying on her good side feeling more groggy and tired than she ever remembered being. She knew she wanted to sleep more but she couldn't but as the but as the burning sensation continued she winced softly before resting her cheek against the pillow, her eyes drifting shut letting out soft breathes as she stretched out as gently as she could before beginning to relax.

 _'Just for a little bit. . .I'll sleep for a little bit longer. . . '_ She thought to herself as her mind began to drift away slowly.

 _~Back In The Dream~_

 _"Allen!" Riliane shouted as she walked down the hallway her patience running thin. "Allen!" She shouted again before pouting just softly then sighed walking into the kitchen to come face to face with her half sister, Ney._

 _"Ney were is Allen?" She asked her eyes narrowing softly and Ney paled slightly before fidgeting almost._

 _"He went out to check on the horses with one of the servants." She said sounding nervous as all hell and Riliane sighed angrily before turning and walked out grumbling to herself. As she got to the front door Allen burst in smelling strongly of horse and when she caught his gaze she took several steps back from the odor wafting off of him._

 _"Allen you should go take a bath. You really stink!"_

 _"I shall Princess. I was just coming in to take a bath then get your afternoon snack ready for you. Would you like to eat indoors or outdoors?" He asks walking to the stairs and she blinked softly before smiling gently._

 _"Outdoors. It's a nice day out is it not?"_

 _"It is a very beautiful day today. I'll be fast about my bath so I can come and get your snack done shortly."_

 _"Alright. I will see you outside Allen." She said nodding as he bolted up the stairs flashing her a smile over his shoulder and she turned walking towards the kitchen, walked through it and out into the backyard closing her eyes softly as the breeze moved over everything and she smiled gently before walking over to the table that was set and she sat down in the chair and she rested her hands in her lap as she waited for Allen to come back outside. Before long Allen was out side with a tray in his hand and he sat it in front of Riliane before taking the large silver top off revealing the snake._

 _"Your snack for to day is brioche." He said almost proudly and she smiled at him picking up her fork, cut a small bite off and lifted it to her mouth and took a bite the flavor exploding against her taste buds._

 _"It's so good!" She exclaimed with surprise in her tone and he grinned at her. She took more bites and he let out a little laugh scratching his temple softly. once._

 _"I'm glad you like it Princess." He said smiling as he stood by her side when she tilted her head back a bit to look up at him._

 _"You needn't call me Princess. You can call me Riliane." She said smiling at him and he smiled back immediately._

 _"Alright, I'll call you Riliane from now on."He replied nodding gently and she just smiled widely._

 _"Oh Allen, I want to go into town sometime soon today." She said after she finished her snack and she leaned back in her chair her hands resting in her lap._

 _"Well whenever you feel like going we'll go. Okay Riliane?" He replied looking at her and she felt a little thrill go through her when he said her name._

 _"Okay." She said back smiling widely when suddenly her twin's face flashed across her mind and when she looked up at Allen again she paled and tears rose in her eyes. Whether she was supposed to know, supposed to remember, she did know who Allen was and she felt hope and some other feeling coiling inside of her._

 _"Alexiel?" She whispered out his name just faintly and he looked at her his eyes widening and he remained silent. "Alexiel!" She cried out jumping out of her seat as she wrapped her arms around Allen and hugged him tightly knocking them both to the ground but he hugged her back tight and hard. "Alexiel where have you been?" She whispered softly and he hugged her harder._

 _"I've been with Leonhart." He whispered back and she nuzzled her face to his shoulder gently and she hugged him tightly._

 _"I'm glad your back Allen. I'm so happy your back." She whispered softly as she hugged him tight and he just hugged her back as if life itself was going to come and rip the two of them apart again._

 _~End Of The Dream~_

"Rin how do you feel?" Len whispered as her eyes fluttered open as she looked at him and she smiled slightly.

"I feel okay. I actually feel much more awake now." She murmured gently as she smiled gently.

"That's good, I'd feel worried if you weren't okay. You know you scared the hell out of us when you collapsed in the shower." He said stroking her cheek softly and she pressed her cheek against his hand softly.

"I know. It wasn't exactly a choice to pass out in the shower." She said smiling fainter and she rubbed her cheek against his palm.

"I understand that. I'm just glad your awake now." He said smiling at her softly kissing her forehead gently and she realized he was laying out right next to her.

"I love you Len. You know that right?" She mumbled softly as she closed her eyes softly and he smiled gently.

"Of course I do, I love you to Rin. Your my one and only sister in the world." He murmured to her shutting his own eyes and with his freehand he held hers tightly their fingers interlocking softly together. They drifted in a light sleep and Rin smiled gently loving the warmth and sense of security being within Len's presence. She loved him more than anything, with her whole heart. She hoped that wherever her dreams are leading her and showing her, she knew they were going to get so much worse than they will ever get better.


	8. Chapter 8

**_I'm sorry if this chapter is pretty short but I wanted to update before school tomorrow! I hope everyone enjoys this new chapter though, but I'll try updating during the school week though I'm gonna try too but enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

The sun filtered and hit Rin's face in such angle that made her shift and her lashes fluttered softly. She opened her eyes slowly looking into the sleeping face of her brother and smiled softly to herself thinking he looked utterly adorable while he was sleeping. She lifted a hand stroking his cheek softly with the back of her hand lightly admiring her brother's cuteness and smiled a little bit more until his lashes fluttered softly. She froze slightly her hand still pressed to his cheek rather gently and his eyes opened slightly looking at her before he blinked then blinked once more after that looking at her and he smiled gently.

"Morning." He murmured his voice rough with sleep as he smiled sleepily.

"Morning. How did you sleep?" She whispered softly looking at him resuming to stroking his cheek softly.

"I slept pretty alright. What about you?"

"I guess I slept okay, I could have slept better but you know, it was okay."

"That's good. I don't like it when you don't get goood sleep, it makes me worried."

"I know, I'm trying to get used to sleeping more but it's hard too. My dreams seem to be taking a really big toll on me."

"In what way?"

"Just mentally draining along with emotionally."

"I see. . . have you ever tried thinking about them at all?"

"Not really no. . . normally I try to forget them."

"I see. You should try talking about them Rin."

"Maybe I will." She murmured softly almost herself and Len forced a little smile at her.

"Maybe we should get up now. We did sleep in after all." He said chuckling gently and she smiled softly sitting up her hair messed up on all one side in such a way that it Len laugh out loudly.

"What? Is it?" She said blinking rapidly at him even as a smile pulled at her lips.

"Your hair!" He yelled roaring with laughter and she blinked again lifting her hand to her hair feeling strands that stuck up crazily before breaking down in laughter with him unable to control it. They both spent about four minutes cracking up with laughter. Before long tehy ended it with a soft sigh and Rin leaned forward kissing Len's cheek softly surprising him.

"What's that for?" He asked the surprise blending and melting into his tone as he looked at her.

"Just because. Your always there for me no matter what and for that I'm grateful for you." She said softly almost as she looked at him, their eyes meeting and Len swore he saw a flicker of sadness echo in her blue irises. He reached out grabbing her and pulled her right into a tight hug and she hugged him back instinctively.

"I love you so damn much Rin. Your so thoughtful, caring, sweet, proud, bold and just confident of yourself." He whispered fiercely into her ear and she felt shocked yet hot tears welling in her eyes that spilled down onto her cheeks.

"L-Len your making me c-cry." She mumbled softly pulling back wiping her eyes with the back of her hands softly.

"I'm sorry." He murmured gently wiping a stray tear off her cheek and he smiled weakly at her.

"It's okay no need to apologize." She mumbled again forcing a soft smile at him. "You didn't mean to do it besides the fact you think that way about me just makes me feel so happy that's why I was crying in the first place."

"I know but still I will always think about you that way Rin. Your so precious to me you always have been and you always will be don't you know that by now?" He said reaching his hand up stroking her damp cheek softly and she smiled gently.

"I alwasys knew but I was just to afraid to say anything, afraid you'd say something completely different than this." She murmured gently feeling more tears burning behind her eyes.

"Your so very sweet Rin don't you know that?" He murmured pulling her into another hug kissing her forehead gently and she smiled softly relaxing against him gently.

"I'm glad I have you as a brother Len. I'm so happy to have you as my brother." She said smiling gently and then she moved off the bed and held her hand out which he took and they walked to the bedroom door and he held her hand rather tightly.

"And I'm glad your my sister Rin." He replied smiling at her and he leaned in kissing her cheek softly and she smiled gently.

"Let's go downstairs. I'm sure Mom is planning a picnic for today. You wanna go?" He asked raising a brow slightly and she smiled at hiim.

"Then let's go on the picnic!" She said yanking the door open after unlocking it and she ran down the hall pulling him with her and he laughed loudly.

"Damn girl! If a picnic get's you up so quickly maybe we should go on picnics more often!" He said laughing and she laughed with him as they thumped down the stairs.

"Well maybe I just love being with my dear family!" She all but yelled laughing smiling widely and he smiled back just as wide.

"Yeah right!" He practically yelled back laughing loudly smiling and for the first time in possibly a week, Rin honestly felt the most happiest she had felt in a long moment right then, just the warmth of her brother's hand in her own was enough to spark large sweet sparks of happiness inside of her.


	9. Chapter 9

"So Rin when do you think you'll be coming back to school?" Miku asks softly through the reciever and Rin sighed gently.

"I don't know, until my mom thinks I can handle it. I appreciate you getting my work for the past three weeks though Miku, I'd be failing so hard if you weren't helping me like this." Rin murmured gently into the phone as a little smile curved over her lips softly.

"It's no problem Rin. But promise me the minute you get in school we'll go out together and have some fun?" Miku asked gently smiling slgihtly herself and Rin let out a soft little laugh.

"But of course I promise. We'll definitely have some time to hang out with one another soon enough." Rin replied smiling gently as she hugged a pillow to her chest.

"Good! Listen Rin you know you can tell me anything right?" Miku said softly and Rin's hand tightened on the cellphone slightly and unconsciously as she swallowed convulsively and she felt the burn of tears and remained silent. "Rin? You do know that right?"

"Y-Yeah. Listen I-I gotta go Miku." She said a bit thickly and before Miku could reply she hung up quickly and pressed the heels of her hands against her eyes. Why was it getting so increasingly hard just to talk to Miku now? She felt her tears floor and smear against her palms and she laid down on her back looking up at her ceiling tears gushing down quickly. Why? She closed her eyes even as the tears rolled down and she allowed herself to fall into a quick and quite deep sleep.

 _~Dream~_

 _"Allen come on let's go!" Riliane yelled out loudly waiting by the front doors her eyes narrowed faintly with annoyance and before long Allen was running down the stairs his cap settled on his blonde hair and he smiled almost sheepishly._

 _"I'm sorry Riliane. I was just doing something that needed finishing. Let's go get into town and look around, perhaps you'll get some more dresses from the seamstress." He said smiling as he opened the door for her and she smiled softly at him._

 _"I see. It's alright I shouldn't be so impatient, I'm just a bit excited to be able to go out of the palace together. But let's get going!" She said a bit cheerfully and she ran outside her yellow dress flaring out beautifully and she laughed loudly, which sounded like sweet tinkling bells and she smiled at Allen her blue eyes twinkling softly and she grinned._

 _"You look so happy Riliane." He said smiling warmly at her and she actually blushed._

 _"Really?" She asked blinking lightly her eyes echoing her surprise loud and clear._

 _"Yes really." He said laughing out loudly and he smiled at her._

 _"I see." She said letting out a laugh and she smiled at him before walking to the carriage stepping inside gesturing for Allen to follow her. Once he climbed in she smiled softer. "Alexiel. . . tell me why were you taken out of our home?" She asked softly looking suddenly like a sad child._

 _"I didn't have a choice. They said I was to leave, that you were supposed to take the throne, not me." He said softly looking down and her hands clenched tightly as she looked at her brother._

 _"They didn't have to make you leave." She said gently looking at him her eyes holding a fierce look to them._

 _"I know but still. . .they said so long as I was there the throne would automatically go to me and I had to appear dead or missing so you could have the throne." He murmured gently and they stopped right at the beginning of town and he held his hand out to Riliane. "Come on let's go walk around for a bit alright?"_

 _"Alright." She sighed out gently before smiling gently almost naturally at Allen and took his hand, her black glove standing out in contrast to his sharp white crisp gloves. "So Allen tell me, what do you like to do? I feel like I know nothing of you and your my twin brother." She murmured softly letting go of his hand and he understood. The Princess couldn't be seen holding hands with a servant he understood that._

 _"Well I like reading, sitting outside at sunset and I love the smell of jade,magnolia flowers and the sweet scent of vanilla. I like a touch of sweet foods, maybe not as deeply as you love sweets but pretty close to it." He said laughing gently and she smiled at him._

 _They continued to talk and she smiled softly as they walked when suddenly she looked up and as she was about to call out to Kyle, who stood out rather badly like a sore thumb she felt her heart singing almost when suddenly there was a woman at his side. She had twin tails of deep green, she had bright emerald green eyes and a sweet smile and lovely alluring singing voice. She wore an outfit of a servant girl, she seemed almost strained being by his side but Riliane's heart all but shattered. Kyle had refused the marriage proposal she sent him. . .for a SERVANT GIRL? She felt tears burning and she lifted her fan opening it quickly as her tears immediately gushed down her chest aching badly and she noticed, following her brother's gaze, he was looking at the girl of green and his cheeks were flushed a soft red color and the look he held. . .it was like a look she had given Kyle many times. He was just immediately in love with her. A low whimper escaped her lips as her tears continued to slide down and she felt the weight of her brother's gaze on her immediately and just as he was going to touch her she turned and ran away her tears spraying through the air like liquid diamonds._

 _He was about to follow her, taking fast steps forward when he crashed right into someone. He opened his mouth to speak but the words got stuck in his throat as his blue eyes met large deep emerald green eyes. He didn't-no COULDN'T say anything when Kyle seemed to come out of nowhere and she just waved at him her cheeks a soft pink and she walked away with him but her smile was so sweet, so warm he felt something stirring in his chest. He quickly remembered he had to find Riliane and he took off running again and as the sun began to dip into the sky she was no where to be found. He panted before he just took off running to the palace even if it was a good fifteen walk there on foot and he just ran until he reached his destination. He braced his hands on his knees panting hard his face flushed, sweat rolled down his face as he breathed hard and ran in going up to Riliane's room and he slammed the door open revealing his sister on her bed, tears rolling down her cheeks and off her chin gently and her blue eyes were pained as she looked at Allen._

 _"Allen.' She whispered hoarsely and he shut the door walking over to her feeling a rising panic and she felt the crippling heart ache spreading through her._

 _"What is it Riliane? What's wrong?" He asks brushing at his sister's tears and she just shook her head when the jealousy reared it's ugly head and she glared at her lap._

 _"Allen. That servant girl, the one with the green hair. I want her to be gone, I want her dead." She said angrily almost and he felt completely frozen before he nodded softly._

 _"If that is what you wish then I will make sure to take care of it myself my Princess." He said standing up almost stiffly and as he reached the door another thought popped into her mind._

 _"Allen send for Minister Presi. I want to speak with him." She said and he nodded stiffly. He left and just a few moments later he appeared in her bedroom door way and she was thankful she had wiped her cheeks hard and removed all traces of her tears._

 _"Yes? What is it Princess?" He asks tilting his head softly._

 _"I want the Green Country to be badly stirred. I want every green haired woman to be found and killed. Do you understand me?" She said her eyes looked like ice and the minister nodded softly._

 _"But of course my Princess. Your word is absolute and if you wish for the Green country to be badly stirred then that shall happen. Would you like me to get an army ready?"_

 _"No. Just take as few soldiers as possible but still a good amount of them for the Green country is filled with many tricky people so I want it taken care of silently and quickly. Understand?"_

 _"Of course I understand."_

 _"Good. Then go, I wish to retire for the night and I will need my rest for tomorrow for it is to be quite the busy day won't it?"_

 _"Yes it will Princess."_

 _"Then let me get my rest."_

 _"Yes, Princess."_

 _~End Of Dream~_


	10. Chapter 10

"Rin! I'm surprised to see you here, your mom told me your were very weak and tired but I didn't expect to really see you out side at the store." Miku said as she looked at Rin who smiled softly at her feeling a twisting aching feeling in her heart.

"I know. I came with my mom though she thought it'd be good if I got outside." Rin said smiling softer as she scratched her cheek gently.

"Even so getting outside at all is amazing!" She said smiling brightly and just then her mother yelled for her."I'm sorry I gotta go Rin. Call me?" She asks as she stepped forward hugging Rin tightly.

"I'll call you when I can." She said hugging Miku tightly before they broke apart and Rin turned walking away before Miku could say anything. She found Meiko rather quickly and she grabbed onto her mother's deep red shirt and leaned against her and Meiko jolted just a tiny bit before looking at her worry echoing almost screaming in her red eyes.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She said almost panicked as she looked at Rin who just shook her head softly tears burning in her eyes.

"I just want to go home." Rin said softly the tears sliding down which alarmed Meiko further. She spun around and held Rin to her tightly and she clung onto her mother as tight as she could.

"Oh baby. We'll go home in just a minute. Let's finish this and we'll go home. We can eat ice cream and watch movies if you want too." Meiko murmured softly almost crooning and Rin's lips twitched into a faint smile.

"Fine. Watching movies and eating ice cream don't sound to bad to me." Rin whispered softly against her mother's collar bone and Meiko smiled softly.

"That's my girl. Come on let's get some ramen, you clearly need it. I'll get Len some bananas just so he doesn't fuss about dinner." Meiko said grinning at Rin who smiled softly back.

As they walked slowly Rin held onto Meiko's hand rather tightly and once they found both the ramen and bananas they were already checking out and walking to the car with bags in their hands. As they got in the car Rin felt slightly tired, she shut her eyes softly and she let the car rock her from side to side. She didn't fall asleep though but she kept her eyes shut and before she knew it, just like in the store, they were home before she could understand it. They got out of the car grabbing the bags and once they got inside Meiko set to work on making dinner and Rin laid down on the couch her eyes fluttering shut again and she let out a yawn and she fell asleep slowly and gradually.

 _~Dream~_

 _Riliane woke up the next morning and she stretched in her bed yawning loudly and she crawled out of her bed and her blonde hair stuck up crazily as it touched her shoulders lightly. She walked to her closet and pulled out the dress her brother had actually jut given her a few days ago, it was a dark grey color with black and yellow it was all so pretty she smiled pulling it on and she slid her hair clips into place and her white bow before walking outside. She turned the corner and before her mind could catch up with her eyes she screamed loudly her eyes wide until she realized, with a twisting feeling, it was Allen. He was completely coated with blood and she barely even recognized him and she pressed one hanr to her chest were her heart thudded hard against her chest and Allen smiled softly._

 _"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. I'll. . go clean up and I'll serve you your snack in the garden today." He said smiling forcefully almost and walked to his room. She noticed a newspaper dangling from his finger tips and once she crept around another another way that leaded to his room and she stood outside his door and she heard him sobbing with the newspaper pressed in front of his face but she saw just faintly a flash of a green girl in a picture that said "Daughter of Green counted among many dead bodies from the country of Green" and she felt guilty hearing her twins sobs. She pushed away from the wall and ran down the hall and down the stairs quickly, then out the door her heart twisting painfully and she sat at the table wishing she had honestly never seen or heard that. Before long he walked out with snacks on a tray with a gentle smile forming on his lips. "I'm sorry I took so long, I didn't mean too. Here's your snack." He said smiling as he stood next to her and she ate the snack slowly loving the sweet way it melted in her mouth. She looked up smiling back sweetly and gently at him. However when she opened her mouth to speak to him Minister Presi ran right out and he looked utterly panicked. She scowled as the man approached and he panted out softly._

 _"Princess! The towns people are coming. . .their outraged and they are making their way here right now!" He said in a slightly breathless way and she noticed her brother didn't say anything but seemed to draw within himself._

 _"Then stop them!" SHe snapped quickly and he let out a breath._

 _"We are trying too but it's not working out at all. Their killing anyone and everyone in their way.I'm leaving, along with the servants I'm sorry my princess but we cannot stay! The armies tired from the war and. . I'm sorry." Presi said turning and he ran off again._

 _Riliane sat there feeling cold through and through when her brother grabbed her hand yanking her out of her seat and before she could protest they were running through the backyard and inside. Her shoulder burned with the pain of being dragged but she ran keeping up with him. He pulled her forward and they ran right to her bedroom and she felt her heart stuttering nad her stomach clenched tightly. Allen kept his back to her and she didn't like it whatsoever but as he walked towards her closet her threw them open pulling out an perfectly folded clothes of his and he turned walking towards her and tears began welling in her eyes. No way. She opened her mouth to speak but none would come out. He couldnt' be doing this. . . this can't be what he means to do. . ._

 _~End of Dream~_

"Rin baby get up it's time for dinner." Meiko whispered softly and Rin's blonde lashes fluttered then opened with the burn of tears and her blue eyes met her mother's red eyes evenly before a weak little smile pulled at her lips gently.

"Hi Mama." She whispered and the damn of tears broke and gushed down her cheeks.

"Rin!" Meiko ysaid her eyes widening the shock thick and clear in her voice as Rin threw herself into her arms. She stroked Rin's golden blonde hair gently murmuring sweet croons into her hair softly as she continued to sob softly and she clenched her mother tightly. She was so damn close to remembering now but it was scaring her so badly, she didn't want to remember but she knew it was no longer her choise whether she wanted to remember or not.

"Rin what's wrong." Meiko murmured softly and Rin just shook her head softly as the tears slowed down gradually.

"It's nothing." She murmured back before standing up with her mother and forced a small smile. She was close to remembering everything, even if it was the last thing she wanted to remember, she knew she needed too and she was actually itching to get through dinner and get back to sleep surprising as that was for her. She walked to the kitchen and after she and Len said a few words to one another she quickly scarfed down her noodles and she said a rsuhed thank you to her mother before running upstairs, her body and feelings tight as springs as she rushed into her room swallowing hard and she bit her lip locking the door knowing she probably had them all worried down there but she needed to do this, she needed it all to just stop. She walked to her bed and laid down shutting her eyes and the harder she forced herself to sleep the more it eluded her and before long she was already asleep.

 _~Continuation Of The Dream~_

 _"A-Allen? What are you doing?" Riliane asked her eyes wide as she looked at the clothes in his hands and he looked right at her and smiled softly the words forever ringing in her ears as he pressed his clothes into her hands. ((A/N: This is a direct quote from the song!))_

 _"Here are my spare clothes, wear these and run. Don't turn back, don't stop, don't talk to anyone. Don't you worry we look the same in everyone way, no one would ever notice that you got away." He whispered softly as he adjusted the dress on his skinny and slim body and her tears were gushing down her cheeks and dripped off her chin as he kissed her forehead softly. ._

 _"Allen please don't do this!" Riliane wailed her tears gushing faster and he smiled sadly at her._

 _"Go Riliane, do as I said." He said and with one more kiss to her forehead she felt a sob building up and she turned running right out of the room, down the hall and she went out the back door, shoving it open and ran out into the woods and her balcony doors opened as Allen walked out to the edge of it as Riliane looked up at him her tears never ceasing. She noticed the woman dressed in read. Germaine Avadonia. She clenched her jaw but as her brother was shackled and dragged away her heart burned and blazed with pain. She ran deep in the woods but still made sure she could come back at a moment's notice. It turned out that she did come back the very next time only because she had heard her brother's execution would be then and she had to go see him, just one more time. She ran in the crowd, her black hood covering her face well and as she reached the very front of the crowd she yelled his name but it was lost in the roar of the townspeople but he looked up at her anyways his blue eyes wide and as the bells rang he forced a small smile and she forced her own bright smile._

 _"Oh! It's snack time!" He said loud and clearly, the smile still in place even as tears welled in his eyes and the blade came down._

 _A few bloody drops landed on her cheeks and ran down like bloody tears and the burning tears welled and gush down in salty rivers as sobs wracked her body, her small little bottle gripped tightly in her hand as she sobbed and she turned her vision blurred as she ran fast and far, leaving the country she'd once called home. She couldn't stand it anymore but it was more than that. When that blade had started coming down it was like every moment until then filled her mind and she realized all her sins but it was too late. She kept running until she reached a new town and she ran right to the harbor there her feet aching badly and were cold but she kept moving. When she reached the water she dropped her hood and she squeezed the bottle in her hand and kissed it softly before doing the one thing her brother asked her to do. She swung her arm back then launched it forward the bottle soaring through the air and she fell to her knees, the water immediately soaking her pants but it didn't matter. Not anymore. She sobbed hard gut wrenching sobs, she couldn't stop them and they hurt but she needed to get them out. She was truly alone now and she didn't like it one bit. Not one tiny the loneliness circled in her body she couldn't help but feel as though she would always feel this pain, for now and for eternity._

 _~The End Of The Final Dream~_

Rin woke up sobbing loudly and her eyes opened to reveal the blurry room to her and she heard someone banging on the door and when Len's voice reached her ears and she jumped off her bed as she sobbed, fumbled with the lock and threw it open throwing herself into her brother's arms. She screamed and sobbed hiccuping hard and keening in between feeling like she was going to fall apart. She clutched Len to her tightly and he hugged her tight rubbing her back softly. She buried her face in his shoulder barely aware Meiko had run in and when Rin looked at her out of the corner of her eye she realized her mother looked exactly like Germaine Avadonia. She sobbed harder and louder than ever before as the tears gushed down with no end in sight.

"I remember! I remember!" She screamed in between hard sobs and it froze Len and Meiko but Rin's sobs just increased in intensity.

"Shh Rin it's okay." Len whispered gently in her ear as she sobbed.

"It's not okay! It's not!" She howled tears streaming down with no real end in sight.

"Rin trust us it's okay baby." Meiko murmured softly but Rin just screamed and sobbed loudly with an uncontrollable edge to it. Len and Meiko took turns murmuring softly to her.

"How can you even love me?! Much less even want me around!?" She screamed as she sobbed and Len and Meiko just replied in the best way that they could. When Rin had calmed down she, Len and Meiko were laying in bed, their hands in one anothers holding on tightly. They all drifted to sleep and as the aftermath of what happened played in Rin's mind, despite the guilt and pain she felt, she truly felt loved and safe within the presence of her brother and her mother. That was enough for her to fall asleep, it was all just enough for her.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Hey people! Sadly this is the last chapter, I can't think of much more to add onto it so this'll just be an epilogue :3. I'm speeding it up by about three years and since I think Len and Rin around fourteen maybe they'd be seventeen around this time! But enjoy and I hope people continue to read this story afterwards and new people look into it! Enjoy!_**

* * *

 _Three Years Later_

"Rin!" Miku shouted and Rin smiled looking over her shoulder as the wind shook her long blonde hair slightly and Miku threw her arms around her hugging her tightly.

"Hey Miku." She said laughing gently smiling widely at her and she grinned.

"How are you?" She asked sitting on the ground and Rin sat next to her scanning the surroundings slightly for her mother's familiar red car and without seeing it she relaxed.

"I'm good! I won't lie I feel a bit closer to you since dating Len." Miku said smirking and Rin laughed loudy. Miku and Len had started dating just a year after Rin told she remembered everything and then Miku broke things off with Kaito and went out with Len. She and Kaito actually were dating.

"I bet. I mean it feels a bit weird to me to be dating your ex boyfriend but still you know how things work out." Rin murmured and Miku laughed out gently.

"I know what ya mean. I never thoguht things would turn out this way." Miku said smiling softly, her hair fluttering in the breeze softly.

"It's strange but do you think things turned out this way for a reason?" Rin asked looking at her best friend raising a brow softly and Miku smiled softly.

"I think so. I mean sure some hearts were broken but I'm sure after all we all ended up with who we're supposed to be with." Miku said thoughtfully looking up at the sky when Kaito seemed to come out of nowhere

"Rin!" Kaito yelled out and she smiled happily before her eyes met Miku's.

"Go on." Miku said laughing out and Rin jumped to her feet running forward and threw herself at Kaito who caught her surprisingly well. She kissed his cheek and smiled brightly at him.

"How are you feeling today?" Kaito asked tilting his head softly and she smiled at him rather sweetly.

"I'm okay. Therapy is good and my mind is slowly becoming less hectic."

"That's good. I've been worried about you."

"I know. I am glad I've come clean to all of you and. . I'm more surprised about you wanting to be with me after everything that happened between all of us."

"Still I figured I'd give you a chance after all. Miku is happier with Len so I figured well. . why not give us a chance." He said interlocking their fingers together and she smiled up at him, her hair tickling the small of her back softly.

"I'm glad that you are giving me a chance. It makes me happy knowing that could have at least some type of feelings for me enough so that you'd give me a chance." She replied blushing softly holding his hand a bit tighter.

"I know I guess, underneath any brotherly feelings, I felt that I can quite possibly love you like I love Miku. I know I could." He said softly bending down just a bit resting his forehead against hers softly as the laughter of Miku and Len flickered over to them faintly piercing the bubble around them that seemed to just manifest out of nowhere almost but it was still completely and totally amazing.

"I know I love you though Kaito. I love you very much and I hope that maybe that some day you'll love me like Miku will come soon. Can I. . .Can I kiss you?" She asked sounding suddenly shy and soft spoken which was unlike her and her cheeks flared with color and Kaito smiled softly.

"Well of course you can. I mean we are dating but a kiss can't hurt now can it?" He said smiling slightly more and she smiled back before her eyes fluttered shut softly and she tilted her head back a bit as she moved up a bit and he moved down all the way pressing his lips to hers softly. It felt like electricity crackled through the kiss, a feeling neither one of them had ever really felt before and when they pulled away their laughter broke the tense atmopshere that had manifested.

"Well that was different." She said laughing loudly even as she pressed her fingers against her lips. Kaito looked slightly shaken but grinnned slightly.

"It certainly was. Despite how things ended the first time around I think this second time, instead of being Kyle and Riliane, I feel we can just be Rin Kagamine and Kaito Shion. Doesn't that sound good?" He said looking at her and she grinned widely up at him her cheeks flushed darkly.

"It does sound good. And Len doesn't need to be Allen he can just be Len, Miku doesn't have to be Michaela she can just be her along with Neru and Mom and Haku. We can all be who we were born as today not who we used to be." She said smiling, her blue eyes sparkling softly in a way they hadn't done in what felt like a very very long time.

"It's a good thing we've been living as who we were born this century rather than who we'd been."

"It is. Now, instead of talking about that wouldn't you much rather kiss me again?" She asked coyly grinning wider and Kaito grinned fully at her bending back down his arms wrapping around her waist and her arms snaked up around his shoulders as she blushed.

"But of course I would love to kiss you my Princess." He murmured as he pressed his lips to Rin's again and she felt her heart flutter in her chest.

She blushed darkly her arms tightening slightly las she stood up on her toes a tiny bit, her cheeks burning and she felt her heart flutter again, her stomach tightened with butterflies and as their lips moved in unison Rin felt that she had never been as happy as she was right at that moment and she smiled into the kiss as it continued and when they broke apart Rin smiled with real geniune happiness. She felt like she would love being this happy and if she was with Kaito and her friends and family she was sure that she could quite possibly remain this happy for the rest of her life. Whether she was Riliane before it's just who she was, the old Princess was apart of her and she couldn't deny that but she knew deep down that no matter what, she'd still be Rin Kagamine and that's who she intended to live as for the rest of her life.


End file.
